A ScoobyDoo Valentine Extended Ending
by FraphneAddict
Summary: What I believe should of happened at the end of the What's New Scooby-Doo? episode A Scooby-Doo Valentine. Also, what was going on in Fred's mind when it was just him and Daphne alone in the Mystery Machine. K  to be safe. Please read and review. Fraphne


**Hey guys, I'm back! I've been working on that Not Yet Titled #2 story for the past few months, you know, the one where Daphne becomes friends with this guy at her work (Emmett) and their friendship puts a strain on her and Fred's marriage.  
>I don't know why, but it's been driving me crazy lately that I haven't uploaded a story in so long! So, last night, while I was watching A Scooby-Doo Valentine, I thought of this and quickly typed it up on my iPod's Notepad. Then I typed it up on Word and now I'm giving it to all of you Fraphne fans because I'm sure each and every one of you wished that they would have kissed. Well, I hope you all enjoy!<br>-FraphneAddict**

_**A Scooby-Doo Valentine Extended Ending**_

**Fred's POV:**

I stared at her, her beautiful smile, her angelic face, her breathtaking eyes, her flawless skin, and I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I had come so close. So close to kissing her. So close to showing her how I really feel. And I panicked; I backed out of the whole thing, using the smell of her perfume as a way to get the attention off how close my lips were to hers. But the whole thing that really drove me crazy was how her face was inching closer to mine as well, the look in her eyes, the excitement in her voice. It was as if she had _wanted _me to kiss her. I should never even _think _about such bliss, it would never happen. My mind went back a few hours, to that moment when I came so close. _So close…_

_It was just me and her, alone together in the Mystery Machine. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life. The burning heat coursed through my cheeks, my palms grew sweaty, and I kept fidgeting in my seat. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw her. She also had a pink tint to her cheek and she was looking down at her legs, probably just as embarrassed about this whole thing as I was. I hoped Shaggy and Scooby were having more luck than we were in the convertible next to us.  
>"Nice weather we're having."<br>"Yes. It is."  
>The moment was so awkward, so nerve-racking, I was half tempted to open my door and run away, but I stayed, I couldn't move, and I didn't know why.<br>"Not too hot."  
>"No," I said, turning away, looking at her face made it even worse, "no it isn't." Out of nowhere a shrill, static like sound screamed out into my ear. I put my hand up to the earpiece, ready to rip it out, when I heard Velma.<br>"Oh for- You two are supposed to be on a date, not making small talk with your Aunt Tilly! If it doesn't look legit no one's ever gonna fall for the bait! Fred, put your arm around her or something!" Her voice grew higher with each word and I felt like my eardrums were going to burst.  
>"Alright, alright," I pretended to stretch, and then awkwardly lowered my arm and rested it behind her on the seat. I was growing more nervous by the second, Velma was annoying me, she knew how I felt, and she was really pushing me. But at the same time, I was silently thanking her. Now I had an excuse to have my arm wrapped around her shoulders, and it felt so good, so right, like my arm was meant to go there.<br>_

I refused to remember anything more than that; all I did was make a complete fool out of myself. I ruined the best chance I had ever gotten and probably would ever get.  
>She turned my way, away from Shaggy and Scooby and Velma, and looked directly at me. The wind blew her silky hair into her face, and she lifted her small, elegant hand up to remove the hair from her eyes. She had never looked more beautiful. And as she watched my gaze never leave hers, not for one second, she began to walk towards me. No backing out this time. I'm ready to take the risk, this is what I want. And as she got closer, I wrapped my arm around her, gazing into her shocked eyes, and our lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss that made my heart pound in my chest, flaming up with the burning passion I felt for this sweet, adorable, angelic girl. Our lips parted; the smile on her said everything that needed to be said.<br>She felt the same way too.

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>_**BTW: I don't know if anyone has read through my profile lately, but quite a bit of things have been updated. Most importantly, I have removed all of my story ideas; I'm afraid that someone will steal them. Also… I'm addicted to The Hunger Games!**_

**Well, that's all; I'll see you guys some other time!  
><strong> 


End file.
